Celestine Plaisant
Celestine Plaisant is the older daughter of Aimée and the Prince of the Pleasant Island from The Fortunate Punishment by Henriette-Julie de Murat. She is the older sister of Geraldine Plaisant. Info Name: Célestine Plaisant Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Fortunate Punishment Alignment: Royal Roommate: Geraldine Plaisant Appearance: Secret Heart's Desire: To find love down the river. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at rowing boats. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a bit overly critical of others. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's nice to get to know fellow princesses here. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's hard taking it when you can't sing well. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Geraldine. We get along despite all our differences. Character Appearance Celestine is of average height, with long, curly light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a mint green dress with a pink apron and lavender ribbons. Has a lavender bow in her hair. She wears mint green lipstick. Personality Celestine is a bright, bubbly girl who enjoys bright colors, flowers, and dancing. She tends to be quite energetic and is a very fast talker. She likes to stay clean and doesn't like it when her clothes get dirty. Despite their differing personalities, she and her sister Geraldine are close. Biography Hello! I'm Celestine Plaisant, the older of two sisters. My mother Aimée also had a sister. It started before they were born. My grandparents wanted children. My grandfather went to the court of the fairy Formidable (who he had once loved before he married my grandmother) and my grandmother went to the court of the fairy Lumineuse. Formidable told my grandfather that he would have a daughter who was hated by all as much as Formidable once loved him. Lumineuse told my grandmother that she would have a daughter who was beautiful and beloved by all. My grandmother bore twins, Aimée and Naimée. When they were twelve, they were brought to the Castle of Portraits. When they were fifteen, they were shown the portrait of the Prince of the Pleasant Island. Both girls fell in love with him. Lumineuse told Aimée to follow the river to Pleasant Island, while Formidable told Naimée the same thing. Both sisters arrived in Pleasant Island at the same moment. Aimée met the prince and fell in love with him, while Naimée plunged herself into the river. Like my mother, I have a younger sister. Her name is Geraldine. She's a year younger than me. We don't have much in common. We have different taste in clothes, food, music, and even boys. I'm very girly, and I enjoy pastel colors. Geraldine prefers darker, more morbid colors. We go to Ever After High together. I like it here since it's a nice, colorful place. I'm a fan of pop music, but unfortunately I'm not that good at singing and I can't play any instruments. However, Geraldine is an excellent musician, though she prefers rock and metal. But I do like dancing and I am good at ballet and interpretive dance. I practice my dancing after classes. I'm friends with Duchess Swan, and she's taught me quite a bit about ballet. Another thing I'm good at is rowing boats. I'm on the rowing team at school, and I enjoy rowing down rivers in the woods. I do it quite often, especially since I am from an island. I would love to follow the path of a river to meet my beloved. I am also close with the fairy Lumineuse and I visit her palace fairly often. It's a beautiful place with lots of colorful flowers. While I'm there, I enjoy admiring the flowers and the insects that pollinate them. I am a Royal, but I would like to change something important. I would like my sister Geraldine to survive and find love. I don't want to see her drown herself in a river or be hated by all the world. I would like both of us to be happy. Trivia *Celestine's surname means "pleasant" in French. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:The Fortunate Punishment Category:NibiruMul's OCs